Just Dinner
by Ice Prince1
Summary: JJ and Hotch talk about Hotch getting back into the dating arena.


CM Just Dinner

By Ice_Prince1

Criminal Minds

_I saw the light  
>I've been baptised<br>By the fire in your touch  
>And the flame in your eyes<br>I'm born to love again  
>I'm a brand new man<em>

"Hotch, you're late tonight," JJ said as she stepped into his open office doorway.

"Just catching up," hemotioned toward a stack of files at least 10 high. "Jack's with his cousins, they're off to see his Brooks grandparents this weekend, I'll drive up tomorrow."

"Soccer over then?"

"Yeah mostly, they've got a final two games next weekend and then the following weekend if they make playoffs."

"What's up, Hotch?" she asked, cause, yeah she knew him that well.

"JJ, I've been thinking about maybe dating again. But, I just don't know. I've no idea what to do, besides who'd want a widowerwith a son. Who, by the way, killed his ex-wife's killer with his bare hands."

She smiled at him. "I know more than a few folks who might be okay with that."

He smiled. "Of course you would. I just…JJ I'm so different now."

"If you stop living your life, you know Foyet wins. He wins."

"It's not so much the scars, though yeah, maybe it is."

"Listen Aaron, there are people here that really love you, who know about the scars, the ones on the outside and inside. You'd just have to give someone else a chance."

"I've burnt too many bridges here," he says as he looks out over the bullpen. "So many bridges. How can any of them trust me again?"

"I've burned those same bridges Hotch. I burned them so badly that there isn't even the smell of smoke left. But Hotch time does the same."

"I let them down, I led them on. How can I even trust myself?"

"Would it have been better if Strauss had done it, had used their sorrow against them, and you? Or maybe we should have told them and they could all be dead now. Hotch?"

"I know, I do know."

"So who is it that you've burned a bridge to, that has you thinking this way?"

"Well as you know you have Jack's vote, I have tried to explain friendship and love to him. He is such a little romantic. And yeah, if we weren't the world's best friends and you weren't married and I would never want to take on Will and of course if I were a bit more straight. You know I love you right JJ? And I think the world thinks our friendship is with benefits."

"Well yeah, that time Morgan caught us in bed. He didn't believe the staying warm thing."

"Just because his teeth were chattering."

JJ grinned widely. "Of course I've never told Will that story, and we know Morgan is the soul of discretion…"

They laughed, feeling like six year old best friends; telling secrets and confessing truths.

"Reid. When I see him, it's like he's created fire inside me. Something I don't ever remember feeling."

"I know, have always known. You, my friend have it bad. Are we sure that he understands what's involved in sex, I mean beyond his encyclopedic reading on the subject?"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, there's that woman in Hollywood."

"Hotch, Aaron that's fantasy. That's him trying to convince himself he's in some way normal."

"So you think he might, go to dinner with me?"

"Hotch chances are he'd fall all over himself for the opportunity. Maybe don't call it a date…right away."

The next day, just before normal quitting time, and moments before his courage failed him Hotch walked out to the bullpen and to Reid's desk. He cleared his throat and Reid looked up with a smile.

"I was just leaving and wondered if you'd like to get some dinner?"

Reid looked around to make sure it was him Hotch was speaking to. His eyes lit up with the smile already in place. "Me?"

Hotch made a show of looking around the area. "If it's okay with you. I know a little place in Arlington."

"Me?"

Hotch reddened and uncharacteristically bit his lower lip. "If you have other plans…"

"Oh no, no sir, no plans, I'd love to go. Uhmm let me uh, comb my hair."

"Sure, meet you in a few minutes."

Reid nodded, swallowed and wished he's actually brought a comb. He lifted a brush off Emily's desk and ran to the Men's Room.

He looked in the mirror and tried to brush his hair into submission. He counted to try to control his breathing. He didn't want to hyperventilate, but he was feeling overwhelmed. Fantasies sometimes did come true. He was sure he'd have to practice breathing several times during the evening.

They met on the walk to the elevator and Hotch touched Reid's hand. "You okay?"

"Born again. No, yes, I'm good. Thank you."


End file.
